Everland's Fountain
by renko-chan
Summary: Discontinued. AU. To think that things aren't bad enough now that Kagome's barely passing college and that her "friend" is backstabbing her with untrue rumors. Nope. Now she has to deal with a cute whale trainer and a sweet rich boy who are both after her
1. Of Kongji and Patji

**Summary**: AU. Things are bad enough now that Kagome's barely passing college and that her "friend" is backstabbing her with untrue rumors. Nope. Now she has to deal with a cute whale trainer and a sweet rich boy who are both after her heart. In every love story, there's only room for one leading man. 

**Disclaimer**: So I bought a cheeseburger with the last of my change but while I was eating it, I realized that the mad cow disease was still out. So I spit it out and threw out the burger. So now I have no burger and no money. So you can sue me, but you won't get much. Just an forewarning. ^_^ 

AN: Started a new story. And if everything goes according to plan, it won't be extremely long or anything. Just needed a break and have fun writing fluff and bad puns. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Everland's Fountain **

Chapter One 

Of Kongji and Patji 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"So?" 

Kagome adjusted the strap of her backpack as she blinked at her friend. "So what?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, Kagome," Kikyou said, her cold eyes unfazed by Kagome's innocent ones. "Who are you planning to ask to winter prom? I know you have someone in mind." 

Kagome laughed. "And what makes you say that?" She squinted her eyes and held a hand over her eyes as the bright sun glared through the clouds as Kikyou opened the door of the old library. Her ears were immediately greeted with the cheerful tweetering of songbirds and the laughs and chatters from passing high school students. The sky was bright and the wind was light. This was a good day. 

"Well, the fact that you were looking through prom dress magazines and staring at the flyers was a bit of a dead give-away. And I know that you're not going to go by yourself. So who do you have your eye on?" 

"I don't have my eye on anyone!" 

"You can tell me." 

Kagome laughed again and turned to look at Kikyou. "I- " 

She stopped when she saw past Kikyou's shoulder. Her smile faded as she turned her head away. They were doing it again. 

A group of students were leaning against the library wall, pointing at Kikyou and then at Kagome, muttering whispers to one another. It didn't take a genius to know what they were talking about. 

"What?" Kikyou asked. 

Kagome looked up. "Oh, um, nothing." 

Kikyou frowned but gave her a faint smile. "Alright..." 

Kagome didn't blame those students for admiring Kikyou and then looking...looking strangely at the girl next to her.. It was almost looking at an angel who had just dropped from the heavens above. Her pale complexion looked beautiful in the sunlight and her chocolate eyes were enchanting despite being emotionless. Her long straight black hair was pulled back but the wind rippled through them as if God was running his fingers through her ebony locks. And she. She was plain. She was normal. A rock next to a sparkling jewel. 

Normally, Kagome wouldn't let this bother her. But sometimes she wondered, what would make people stop making comparisions. She knew Kikyou was probably smarter and definitely more beautiful than she was. But, was it really neccessary to make such open comments? It really irked her sometimes. 

Kagome turned to Kikyou when she poked her in the shoulder. "What?" 

"You see that group of boys over there?" Kikyou pointed to the school gate where a bunch of boys were gathered. Kagome nodded. "Knowing you the way I do, I'm pretty sure that one of those guys is the one you've been itching to ask-" 

"You're really pushing it, aren't you, Kikyou?" Kagome sighed. "Seriously, just drop it, will you? It's not as important as you make it." 

Kikyou stopped, her smile not even touching her hard eyes. Kinda scary, actually. But as on cue, they immediately sweetened with her smile. "Kagome, honestly. Mid-terms has ended and we both know that we are stressed out and totally exhausted. I know you want to go to winter formal and I'll help you, so...?" 

Kagome scratched her head uncertainly and dropped it to her side as she turned her gaze to the group of boys. Well, Kikyou was right. She did have her sights on one of those boys. It was stupid, actually. She knew he was popular with the girls. It wasn't a crush; she just thought that it would be a nice thought to go to a dance with him. His long black hair trailed down his back and his bright violet eyes could probably charm Kikyou's to melt. 

Come to think of it, no harm could be done if she told Kikyou. She was her best friend and always did help her when she needed it most. So, what the heck? 

Kagome pointed to the long-haired boy after a hesitant pause. 

Kikyou followed Kagome's finger to a brown-haired boy. His hair was short and his eyes were naive as an innocent child. Kikyou blinked in slight surprise at Kagome's choice. Hojou? That was definitely an...interesting choice. It wasn't that he was awful or anything. Just awfully naive. But who was she to question Kagome's judgement? If he was the one that Kagome wanted, then Kikyou would do nothing but support Kagome's decision. Besides, it wasn't like Kagome chose _her_ choice. 

Kikyou gave Kagome an supportive push. "Go on, ask him." 

Kagome's eyes widened marginally. "What?!" 

"Well, it's best to ask him now. You don't want some other girl stealing him from under you nose, now do you?" 

"No, but-" 

"So go! Why are you hesitant? You want him to be your date, right?" 

Kagome looked down at her shoelaces. After a moment, her eyes moved up to Kikyou. "You're not interested in him?" 

Kikyou gave a small chuckle. "Not if you are. He's yours. Now go on. I'll be here rooting for you." 

Kagome was about to protest again but Kikyou gave her a comforting smile. It was a real one. It had to be. It touched her eyes, giving her an angelic glow and- it just couldn't be a fake smile. It was enough to boost up her confidence. 

Kagome burst into a cheerful grin and gave Kikyou a thumbs-up before running off towards the group of boys. 

Kikyou's smile faded to a faint one. She was really proud of Kagome. Her optimism and innocence were very admirable and lovable. It felt like she was watching her little sister taking a huge step in life and- wait, what? Wha- wh- no, wait. W-Why? Why is she going up to Inuyasha? No. She was suppose to go to Hojou. Why was she going to Inuya- WHY was she was going towards the person _she_ was going to ask? Th-This was not going the way she wanted! Not a bit! 

Kikyou watched with utter horror as Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in surprise. He smirked and probably made some snide comment but Kagome responded, unfazed. He smiled, surprised but then charmingly, and _nodded_. H-He nodded! Kagome was beaming like a beacon as Inuyasha took her hand into his- Oh, God! No. Kikyou was NOT going to let this go pass her. Not if she had something to do about it. 

Kagome knew that she was glowing like a light bulb, but she could care less. She was going to winter formal with Inuyasha. Inuyasha! This was- amazing! Kagome turned around, about to signal Kikyou that it was successful. But she didn't have to - because Kikyou was striding over with the most determined and iciest eyes she had ever seen. Yet Kagome was scared for reasons unknownst to her. 

Kikyou eyed Inuyasha's and Kagome's joint hands coldly before looking up at Inuyasha. He raised his eyebrows questionably but said nothing. Kagome gave Kikyou a puzzled look but she would not look at her. What was Kikyou doing? No, the real question Kagome had was - why were Kikyou's eyes so cold? What happened to the warm, supporting look that her face held just five minutes ago? 

"Just one question, Inuyasha," Kikyou said in a hard voice. "Before you decide to do anything...drastic." 

_"Go on, ask him."_

"I want you to go to the winter formal as my date." 

_"You don't want some other girl stealing him from under you nose, now do you?"_

"Now I'm giving you a choice." 

_"So go! Why are you hesitant?"_

"Who are you going to pick? Me? Or...her?" 

_"You want him to be your date, right?"_

Kagome felt as if the wind went cold and her features were frozen in horror. She gaped at Kikyou as her eyes started to water before she felt a screaming rage that started to burn in her chest. 

Then, in front of everyone. In front of hundreds of eyes that were staring at them and without what seemed not even a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha ripped his hand from Kagome and took Kikyou's hand into his. 

_"He's yours. Now go on. I'll be here rooting for you."_

This was...a bad day. 

  


* * * 

**A couple years later**

  


"Souta! It's past your bedtime! Why is your lamp still on?!" 

Kagome thundered into her little brother's bedroom with an annoyed scowl on her face. On his small Digimon-themed bed, Souta sat under the covers with a pout marring his adorable face. 

"I can't." He muttered. 

Kagome folded her arms across her chest with a quirked brow. "And why not?" 

Souta looked down at his Digimon covered bedspread. "I don't know..." Suddenly he perked up. "I know! Why don't you tell me a story? Maybe it'll help- " 

Kagome laughed. "As much as I'd love to, I have an important paper to write and if I turn it in late _again_, my professor will kill me. Besides, I still have to look for a job and-" 

"All the better reason to tell a story. I heard story-telling relieves stress." 

"Uh-huh. And where did you hear that?" 

"Um." 

"Mm-hm." Kagome reached over and tucked the covers under Souta's chin. 

"Please," he pleaded. "Just one story? I promise I'd go to sleep right after you finish." 

"Why don't I call Mom? She'll- " 

"No! I like it when you tell stories. It's more fun. Please? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

Kagome groaned as Souta immediately pulled his face into a puppy pout. She drew up a chair. "Just one story," she emphaized with a pointed finger. Souta nodded excitedly. 

She grinned and after a moment's thought, she straightened. "Okay, this is the story of Kongji and Patji." 

It was one of those traditional fairy-tale stories. Patji was the evil, ugly, mean sister who no one liked. Kongji was the super nice and beautiful one who ended with the prince in the end. Simple? Yes. Cliche? Way yes. But the story was short enough to speed through and get Souta to sleep, so she could really care less. 

"There was this one girl named Kongji. Now she was absolutely beautiful and nice and kind to boot with it. Everyone loved her and couldn't think of anyone better than she. And there was Patji, Kongji's sister, who was mean, cruel, and no one liked her." 

_"Kikyou rarely ever smiles, but she's so kind! You know, earlier today I was sick and she offered to lend me all her notes for the classes I missed." _

"Kikyou is sooo pretty! I loved her pale complexion! No matter how many creams I use every night, I can never get it to look like hers. I'm surprised that no model agent has come up to her yet. And she's so humble! It's amazing how..." 

"I don't think there's a single person on this campus that doesn't like Kikyou. I mean, just look at her! How can you not..." 

"Who's that girl that's always hanging around her? That plain one..." 

"Oh, wow. Those two look a lot like each other, don't they? Well, Kikyou's prettier, as if I had to say that..." 

"That girl, Kagome, the one's who always hanging around with Kikyou? What's she thinking hanging with her? She's so loud and is nothing like Kikyou. They look alike but they're so different. I personally think Kikyou's better though..." 

"That Kagome. Maybe she just with Kikyou 'cause she thinks she can boost her popularity. Ha...fat chance..." 

"Oh, hey, look! There's Kikyou! Oh, and there's Kagome. Oh man, she's a joke compared to Kikyou..." 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome jerked her head suddenly as she realized that she was zoning out. 

"Oh," Kagome laughed dryly. "Sorry, Souta. I- uh. Um, I mean, as I was saying." She tooked a big breath. She opened her mouth to start again when an idea popped into her head. She glanced at Souta warily. Well, it wasn't like he knew how the actual story went anyway... 

"Yeah?" Souta was nearly bouncing with anticipation. 

Kagome grinned before biting her bottom lip. "Well, um, you see, Kongji wasn't actually nice and kind. She only pretended to be nice to get men and make Patji miserable. Patji was a bit rude and mischievous, but she was really a nice girl. But no one saw that since Kongji always took the spotlight. You see, Kongji - What?" Kagome blinked innocently as Souta shot her a blank look. 

"Your story's weird." 

"What?! No, it's not!" 

"It's too complicated!" Suddenly, Souta's eyes shoned with glee. "Oh! How about you tell me one of those stories where there's this really cool hero and he has all these awesome kung fu moves and- " 

"Hey, do you want me to tell the story or not?" Kagome glanced at the clock. "And look, it's 10:30. Isn't that past your bedtime?" 

"No." Souta replied unconvincingly. 

It took a while but after Souta's protests ("Oh, come on, sis! Just one story and I'll go to bed! I swear!") and Kagome's polite refusals ("Go to bed. NOW!"), Souta was sleeping soundly and Kagome was quietly shutting the door behind her. As she went down the stairs, Kagome shook her head. It was amazing how she could cope with him considering that all these things were happening. College was harder than people said. Professors were already stressing on finals, which weren't due in months. Not to mention that she needed a job. 

Argh. 

She needed a job. 

And, argh. 

She needed to do her paper on- argh. 

Kagome rubbed her eyes wearily. This was going to be a long night. 

  
* * *   


Kagome stared at her laptop screen. She sipped her hot coffee, bit into her bagel, and stared some more. Maybe if she stared at it a bit longer, her paper would write itself. Impossible? Yes. But one can hope. 

The internet cafe that she was in was unusually quiet, but that was probably to be expected since it was Saturday morning. Writing this paper at home was practically impossible since Souta wouldn't quiet when he heard about a new video game that had been just released ("Come on, Mom! Please! 'Murderous Ghost Killers' isn't violent at all! I won't get nightmares! I swear!"). But due to her unfailing misfortune, she wasn't making anymore progress now. 

Kagome sighed. Job searching wasn't any better. So far, the best she could find was flipping burgers at WacDonalds and clipping people's ugly feet with nuns at Clipper's Nails. Ah, the beautiful reality of life. As much as she could tell, it sucked. 

"Hello. Black coffee, please." 

Kagome's ears twitched. That voice. It was strangely familiar. But, she couldn't really recall it. 

"Thank you very much." 

It was soft and quiet, but no emotion was laced in it. Definitely female. Hm. 

Kagome swerved around in her seat and looked around. Walking elegantly towards the exit was a tall, dark long-haired woman. Heads turned as she passed them but she ignored them, not sparing anything a glance. Kagome cocked her head curiously. That walk. It was familiar also. She knew that walk. 

Ah. Kikyou. 

Faster than ever before, her laptop was packed away and her bagel and coffee gulped down. Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and rushed out the cafe just as Kikyou did. 

"Kikyou!" She called out. 

Kikyou stopped and turned her graceful head around. Kagome's breathing grew a little harsher as her chest rose up and down heavily. Kikyou regarded her with eyes that showed no recognition. Suddenly, she blinked in slight surprise (that barely showed at all) and gave a cold smile. 

"Kagome." She said simply. 

Kagome swallowed. "Um, hi." She smiled brightly. 

"Hello." 

Kagome straightened. She looked at Kikyou from head to toe. She looked, well, very professional. And pretty. She wore a dark blue business suit with a skirt that went up to her knees. Her long hair was held back in a horsetail and in one hand was a suitcase, the other with coffee. And Kagome felt. Very unprofessional. Especially with her cargo pants and blue top. And looking at Kikyou seemed to rubbed the fact in her face that she was unemployed. Oh, yeah. This was going to be a GREAT day. 

Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Um, long time no see," She grinned. "So, how have you been up to?" 

"Me?" The tone that Kikyou used was very business-like. She didn't treat Kagome as an old friend; more of some inferior employee at her work. "I'm currently the Design Production Team at Everland Park. You know that place, right?" 

Everland Park. 

_Everland Park._

Know?! Who doesn't know Everland Park?! 

Kagome's hand balled into a fist behind her back. _Yes, Kikyou. Please rub your success in my failing life. I just LOVE it when you do that._

Kagome's blank look erupted into a cheeful smile. "Really?! That's great! I'm really happy for you! How did that happen?" 

Honestly, she really didn't want to know. But you know, it's common courtesy. Dammit. 

"Near the end of my freshmen year of college, I met a businessman from Everland and he offered me a position in the team in the theme park." 

Kagome blinked. Just like that? Just like- no way. Well, Kikyou was extraordinary talented. She huffed. As much as she wanted to think that she just slept with man, it just wouldn't registered into her head. 

"Wow. That's really great," Kagome commented. 

Kikyou shrugged. "Yes, I suppose. What about you?" 

Yes, Kikyou. Please rub in some more. 

"Well, I'm starting my sophomore year in Tokyo University." 

Kikyou cocked her eyebrow. "Really?" 

Kagome's alter ego growled. _Yes, I'm still in Tokyo University. Just because I'm probably not as smart as you, doesn't mean I'm stupid._

"Yeah, and right now, I'm looking for a job. Currently, no luck." 

Kikyou cocked her head as she thought. Kagome looked at her, kind of wary. What was she thinking of now? 

Kikyou adjusted her grip on her suitcase and eyed Kagome inquiringly. "You know, if you'd like, I can use my connections at the park and get you some kind of job. Everyone there gets a decent wage and I think you'll enjoy it there." 

Kagome's eyebrows rose. There had to be a catch. There had to be strings attached. Most of all, she didn't like the idea of working in the same place as Kikyou. 

"And considering that I hope you are still a normal girl," Kikyou continued. "You'll meet a lot of people and maybe get a boyfriend, which I don't think you currently have one. There are some pleasant-looking men there." 

Kagome's alter ego gaped outrageously at her. Now what exactly was the implication there?! 

Kagome calmed herself. Well, honestly, Kikyou didn't have any reason to lie to her. And if she was going to get a decent wage, it was probably worth a try. Maybe this was an opportunity that she shouldn't risk to pass. Besides, maybe she could rekindle her friendship with Kikyou, despite everything. 

Kikyou held out her hand. "Do we have an agreement?" 

With a reluctant sigh, Kagome took Kikyou's hand and shook it. "Yeah." 

Kikyou smiled eerily, making Kagome reconsider her decision. "I'll see what I can do." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: It's a thousand words less than I usually write. But you know. Oh, well. And the second chapter hopefully should be up soon. Um, or another new story . ¬.¬ 


	2. Tripping Around

AN: I don't do Kikyou – bashing. I know I made Kikyou pretty mean, but I wanted to say, I don't hate Kikyou. It's more of pity than hatred. Well, to keep myself from ranting on that, I needed an antagonist for this story and I didn't want to create an OC. So I decided to use Kikyou, which I also didn't really want to do because the way I wanted the bad guy to be was totally different from Kikyou's personality; and I don't really like how some people make Kikyou really OOC when she's the bad guy and I didn't want to do that either. So like, it was hard. But keep in mind that Kikyou isn't cold and bitchy just because she can be. She can be a really cold and mean person, but she's capable of doing something nice. So like, she's a nice girl but then a bunch of things happen and then, she's not…a nice girl anymore. Like how Rumiko Takahashi portrays her! Uh, yeah, think of it like that. It might help in what I'm trying to say. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Everland's Fountain **

**Chapter 2 **

**Tripping Around**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Stupid. 

That was what she was feeling right now. 

And cranky. 

Yes, stupid and cranky. 

As Kagome walked to the dressing room, she tucked under her arm a large cartoonish, bean-like head that had a bright red nose and a colorful top hat. Her large bulky shoes echoed through the hall as her lips curled into an angry scowl. Right at the moment, Kikyou was at the top of her hit list. 

Kagome shoved open the dressing room door and stalked through, ignoring all the irritated and surprised stares that people were sending her way. It was her first day on the job, yes, and her first impression wasn't exactly the best. But – but! She was a cartoon entertainer! Was she not supposed to be mad? She was never told in advance so she had no idea what was going on when she came to the theme park! So she every right to be angry! Hff!

Kagome threw off her ridiculous costume and stalked out of the dressing room in her casual clothes. Her _comfortable_ clothes. A red unbuttoned blouse over a white top and dark blue cargo pants. And sneakers! Oh, dear God. Praise the genius that invented those. These clothes were comfy and snug, unlike a particular scratchy stupid costume that were probably made from the Devil himself. Well. The pay was good, especially for a part-time job. With her bag in hand, she walked out of the staff area and into the park itself. If her co-workers wanted to talk about her behind her back, fine! She didn't care! She was too pissed to care!

Her next shift wouldn't be for another couple of hours so there wasn't much to do but wander around the park. But she needed someplace quiet. A place where she could contemplate her next move – whether to continue being Kingco (the cartoon character that she dressed up as) or go clip nails with nuns.

She passed the fast-paced roller coasters and the repetitive melody from the carousel. It was when she reached a slightly secluded area did she stop. In front of her was a huge, open – roof building. Assuming the stadium was closed, Kagome went over the ropes that prevented visitors from entering the employees-only area. She was an employee. So technically, she was allowed in this area. So, why was an awful feeling growing in her stomach? 

Kagome entered the building and faced a long hallway that led inside to the stadium. Peeking through the windows of the doors every once in a while, she slowly made her way down the hall and through a curtain door. The moment she left the hall, she was struck with awe. She was suddenly on a large stage with a humongous empty pool connected to it. Further out were countless numbers of long benches that stretched along the side of the stadium. Everything was quiet and…peaceful. 

Kagome smiled and sat down on the pool's edge. She pulled off her sneakers and socks and dipped her bare feet into the cool water. She let out a long relaxing sigh. Now this was more like it. But, what was she going to do now?

Honestly, the job wasn't too bad. She just had to jump around and pretend to be happy; and if that made other people happy, then she was doing the job right. It was that hard. Not only that, the pay was really good for a part-time job. Like, really, really good. Ridiculously good (not enough to make a person rich, but still, pretty good). If that was the wage for only part-time, then Kagome could only wonder what full-time was. But what made her worry was Kikyou. From previous experiences, Kagome didn't think that she was just doing out of the goodness of her heart. But, she could give her benefit of the doubt and say that Kikyou had just changed. Kagome wiggled her toes beneath the water. Well, it had been a while since she's been with her, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad to stay for a while. Just to see what would happen. 

Kagome snapped her head around when she heard a sound echo through the stage. A door click, maybe? Was someone coming? She wasn't supposed to be here so…it'd be a good idea to boot. Kagome grabbed her socks and shoes in one hand, and her bag in another. She quickly walked across the stage and – 

Skied across a water puddle, which she could've _sworn_ wasn't there before. 

Kagome dropped everything and slammed her hands against the wall that she was about to crash into. She would have sighed in relief for not breaking anything. But. She pressed something. She _knew_ she pressed something. Because she heard a tiny 'beep'. And when people hear a 'beep,' it means they pressed something. She heard a 'beep,' so she pressed something. 

Kagome slowly lifted her left hand and saw a small blue button that had a picture of a gate and arrows motioning upwards. Well, it couldn't be a bad thing because if it were then the button would be red. But the button was blue so nothing bad would happen. Kagome breathed heavily. So everything was okay…unless the button was originally red but someone painted over it with blue! 

Okay, now this was a good time to get out. And stop watching Hollywood movies.

Kagome scrambled for her stuff and – where was her shoe? Where was her right shoe?! She had a left shoe, a left sock, a right sock, but no right shoe! No! Not a good thing! Very bad thing! Kagome looked in and under her bag and around the stage. She turned around just to see her beautiful right shoe sink into the pool.

Kagome went down to her knees and looked over the pool's edge. This couldn't be happening. Her shoe – she couldn't – this – she – her life sucked. If she went outside with only one shoe, not only would people be suspicious, her foot would hurt. Did life suck? Oh, so very much.

Kagome sat and stared at the spot where her shoe had just submerged. She must've dropped it in there when she slipped. She dropped her head. Well, she didn't want to swim and get it. The shoe was probably at the bottom of the pool by now. Maybe if she were lucky, she'd find the locker room and borrow someone's shoes for a while. 

Kagome sighed wearily and pulled herself up. She dusted herself off and was about to pick her stuff up when she heard an audible plop. Kagome looked up and saw her wet shoe emerged from the water. With a big dark shadow underneath it – a HUGE shadow. Kagome took a precautious step back and eyed her shoe and the shadow warily. It finally reached the pool's edge and the shadow tossed the soggy shoe up. Kagome reached out and caught it. Oh, wet.

"Um, thank you?" Kagome said quietly. It felt weird, but it also felt like she needed to say it.

Suddenly the shadow thing popped its head out of the water's surface and chirped happily. Kagome laughed. So this was what saved her shoe and nearly scared the crap out of her. 

Kagome put her wet shoe aside and bowed to the orca whale. "Thank you very much for rescuing my shoe, Mr. Whale –" Almost immediately, the orca shot a gentle jet of water at her, causing her to sputter the water out comically. She looked at the whale strangely for a moment before realizing. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. My mistake. Thank you, Miss Whale. I very much appreciate it and your good deed shall not be overlooked." Kagome giggled as the whale whistled softly. She patted its wet head and started to pick up her stuff.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

Kagome whirled around. 

Um. Crap.

In front of the entrance of the hall was a young man. His dark hair was tied back in a small horsetail and he wore a wetsuit with a bucket of fish in his hand. Did he look happy? Nope, not at all. He looked at the orca whale next to her. Now he looked even unhappier.

"You – how did you get her out? The whale – you!"

"Um, bye." Then, Kagome bolted. 

She shot through the another curtain door on the other side of the stage. Suddenly, she was in a large office. It was empty except for desks, computers, sofas, and so on. She ran out the door of the office to outside the building. She heard the same door open again and a clatter of footsteps. He was chasing her! No! Not good!

Kagome pulled up one foot as she hopped down the flight of stairs and slipped on her sneaker, and – oh. Wet. Of everything she could've brought with her, she brought her wet shoe. 

_Thank you, God, for making my life so much better._

Kagome pulled it right off and ran the rest of the way down the short flight of stairs, and sprinted into Everland's Rose Garden. She shot down the brick path and her pursuer was, irritably, not too far behind. If only she had her sneakers, she'd be able to run much faster.

Kagome glanced behind and saw him point at her.

"Inuyasha!" He cried out.

She frowned. Inuyasha? That name sure rang a bell. Kagome whipped her head around to see whom he was referring to. But just as her head turned, something flashed into the middle of her sprint and she went pitching forward into the ground.

Kagome groaned painfully as she rolled over to her back. A long dark-haired boy, who she assumed was Inuyasha, stood in front of her with his leg protruding out. Her pursuer soon caught up and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man," he huffed

Kagome's face scrunched up angrily. She pointed furiously at Inuyasha. "You-You! You tripped me!"

The boy cocked his head curiously. "Oh, really? Sorry. My foot must've slipped out. Now tell me, what did you do that made poor Miroku run his ass off to catch you?" 

With her joints aching, Kagome struggled to her feet. "I didn't do anything –"

"Don't kid yourself," her pursuer, Miroku, interrupted. "You had unauthorized access to enter the Marine Stadium when it's closed. Only employees are allowed there. Not to mention you let one of the whales out!"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Yikes! I gotta say, missy, you made one big mistake."

"It was an accident," Kagome snapped. "First of all, I am an employee here and I didn't mean to let out that whale. I slipped in a water puddle and I accidentally pressed a button that may have been the one to open the gate."

Inuyasha laughed dryly. "Yeah, that's a believable story. Tell me, what were you doing in the stadium in the first place?"

"Um, I was looking for someplace quiet…" Kagome muttered.

"Right, well, I can guarantee you that you'll find the unemployment office pretty quiet once I kicked you out of here."

"What? Hey! It was an accident! You can't just –"

Inuyasha looked at her patronizingly. "I can't, what?"

"I guess we can let you go on this one," Miroku piped in.

Inuyasha whipped his head around. "What? No!"

Miroku shrugged. "Why not? She didn't blow up the stadium or butchered the whale, or anything. Back at the stadium, I was gonna let her go anyways, but," He turned to Kagome. "You left your bag and your shoe…" He held out the stuff she left at the stadium. Kagome quickly took them out of Miroku's hands. 

"Hey, hey," Inuyasha said, "You don't think I'm going to let this go, are you?"

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha lightly. "Just let it go." He grinned at Kagome. "Besides, Everland needs all the pretty employees it can get."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha back to Miroku several times as they both argued. Maybe this was a good time to make her getaway. This Inuyasha person didn't exactly seem too keen to let her go. But as much as she wanted to know where this feeling of familiarity was coming from, booting out of there seemed more important. Just as Kagome turned to go, a voice cut in.

"What's going on?" The three of them turned to see Kikyou approaching. "I heard voices so I came to see what was happening." She looked surprisingly at Kagome. "Kagome, why are you here?"

"Well, I…"

Inuyasha blinked. He looked at the two, back and forth. Kikyou called the girl, Kagome. That was…strange.

Miroku glanced at him, realizing that Inuyasha wasn't going to speak anything soon. So, he spoke instead. "It's no big deal really, Miss Kikyou. You see, this young lady here accidentally let one of our whales out into the performance pool. It's just a little mishap. No big deal. Its just Inuyasha's just a bit reluctant to let her go, you see?"

Kikyou smiled softly. "I'm sorry. This was just an accidental mistake, Inuyasha. I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a deal if you just let Kagome go just this once."

Miroku poked Inuyasha. "You heard the pretty lady. Let it go."

Inuyasha jerked his head, as if he wasn't paying much attention. "Um, yeah, sure."

Kagome looked away, annoyed. At first, he was totally pushing to punish her but the moment Kikyou arrived he showed no hesitation to let her go. She was grateful, yes, but she would rather like it if he didn't act like that. The fact that Kikyou showed up and apologized on her behalf wasn't exactly heart lifting.

Miroku glanced at the two girls. "Kikyou, you have a twin?"

Kagome twitched.

Kikyou laughed lightly. "Oh, no. Just a friend. I guess our similar appearances is just a coincidence." She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. She smiled. "Ah, that's right. Kagome, do you remember Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned. "Should I?"

"You know, Inuyasha Fushiya. From high school."

That hit its target. Streams of memories poured into Kagome's head as she remembered. Oh yeah, how could she forget? The old angry flame started to burn inside of her. Inuyasha had the reverse effect.

"Um, did you use to work at the ice cream parlor that I usually went to during high school?" He tried.

Kagome's jaw twitched. Her head nodded slowly. "I remember you now." She gripped her wet shoe tightly. "I remember you humiliating me in front of the entire school!" She hit him squarely on the shoulder with her wet shoe.

"Ow! What? When did I ever do that? Ow! Stop it! That hurts!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to swat her off. Then it hit him. She was the girl who had asked him to winter formal and. Oh. He cringed. Oops.

It didn't take too long until Kikyou managed to pull Kagome away from him. Miroku, who was biting his tongue so he wouldn't laugh, pulled Inuyasha away. 

Kikyou continued to pull Kagome away, who was huffing and fuming like a bull. "I'm terribly sorry," she managed to call back.

After he was able to calm himself, Miroku asked. "So, Inuyasha, tell me how it feels to get beaten by a wet shoe?"

Inuyasha shrugged him off angrily. "Sod off." He turned to go when he felt a painful blow to his head. He whipped around and saw a wet shoe fall to the brick path behind him. He rubbed the back of his head angrily as he glared at Kagome, who had a triumphant look on her face. 

He pointed furiously at her. "You know what? You may look like Kikyou but you're nothing like her!"

Kagome's rage level blew up. "You dare to compare me?!" 

Miroku laughed as he leaned on Inuyasha, who had a slightly troubled look marring his features. His muscles were tense and he was ready to run. "I have to hand it to you, Inuyasha. You sure have a way with the women."

  
* * *

  
The sun was shining brightly through the cloudless sky as Kagome walked in the employee cafeteria for lunch. The day wasn't too bad so far considering all she basically had to do was jump around and act like she was the happiest Kingco in the world. Yet the day would probably be better if she didn't felt like her co-workers were murmuring to one another when she was around or avoiding her. Well, she couldn't say it was entirely their fault since she was pretty moody today. But anyone would be if they found out that they were working in the same place as the guy who rejected them outright, in front of everyone, for someone who they were constantly compared to. 

Kagome picked up a lunch tray, but at the same time as someone else. She looked up, surprised, at an equally surprised Inuyasha. She pulled at the lunch tray. He pulled back.

"Let go." Kagome tried to yank the tray out of his hands.

"Why should I let go?" Inuyasha asked as he yanked it back.

"I got it first (yank)."

"No, I did (yank)."

"Are you blind? (yank) It's mine."

"Well, you know, technically, it's not. It's mine. (yank)"

"That's not technical!" With a yank and a shove, Kagome walked away with the tray. 

Inuyasha stumbled back. He glared daggers into her back. With a huff, he snatched up another tray.  
  


_"Try to be nice, Inuyasha. I heard she's new and is having a hard time with her co-workers. It'll be good for her if she had some friends here." Miroku said as they entered the Everland Employee Dormitory building. _

_"And why would you care?" Inuyasha inquired._

_Miroku merely grinned and opened their dorm room.  
  
_

Inuyasha scratched his head reluctantly. Well, he didn't exactly have anything to lose by following Miroku's proposition. Besides, the girl did seem like she needed some company. He hurried over to her and fell behind her in line at the buffet table. 

"Hey, um, I know we didn't exactly start off very well," Inuyasha started. "So why don't we just start over?"

Kagome gave him an odd look but didn't respond. Instead, she turned away and reached over to scoop fried rice into her tray. 

Inuyasha leaned over her shoulder as he tried again. "I'm Inuyasha Fushiya."

"I know," She replied coldly. "I believed we met."

Inuyasha picked up a bowl of miso soup. "Ah, that's right. Um, well then, it's nice meeting you again."

Suddenly Kagome whipped around with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing," He replied defensively. "I just want to start over, you know? Um, be friends?"

"You are aware that I still remember how you totally humiliated me in front of practically every living soul on earth, right?"

"Uh, forgive and forget?"

"Don't pretend." 

"I'm not! I-"

"If you want to talk to Kikyou then just go ahead. You don't have to use me."

"Well, considering that I've been working here with her for a year, I don't think I'd need to use you." He snapped.

Kagome remained silent. She turned away and picked up a small tray of sushi. Something was up. He was planning something. She knew it. He wouldn't be talking to her if there hadn't been something about Kikyou in it. That was just the way things usually were.

"Look, everyone does something stupid once in their lifetime." Inuyasha said behind her.

Kagome ignored him and started to walk away from the buffet table. 

He called out from behind her. "So do we have a truce?"

She stopped. She turned around and smiled; Inuyasha's lip quirked. But as he walked towards her, Kagome's leg lashed out and smacked his. Inuyasha pitched forward, dropping his tray and spilling its contents everywhere. Inuyasha flapped his blue uniform shirt, which was partially wet from the _hot_ miso soup that spilled on him.

"What the fuck?!" He cried out. He glared at Kagome who started to make her leave. "Hey! The soup was still hella hot!"

Kagome feigned a gasp. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. My foot must've slipped out." With a wide grin, she sauntered away to one of the many tables.

Inuyasha let out a growl. Miroku was an idiot if he thought it was even near possible to befriend that bitch. He pushed himself to his feet and brushed off any food that stuck to his uniform shirt, which identified him as a whale trainer, before getting a new tray of food.

On his way to the tables, Inuyasha picked up one of the salt – shakers. As he passed Kagome's table, he faked a trip and popped open the lid of the shaker, spilled all of the salt into Kagome's noodle soup. Kagome's eye twitched as she stared at the salt that piled in her soup.

"Sorry. I slipped." Inuyasha smirked. 

Kagome took a deep breath. She was not going to retaliate. She was going to be a righteous person and continue to eat her lunch, excluding her destroyed soup. Was he gonna get it later? Without a doubt.

With the usual grin on his face, Miroku walked towards Inuyasha's table, who was occasionally picking his wet shirt with an irritable scowl on his face. He looked up when Miroku placed his food tray onto the table.

"You look happy," Miroku remarked sarcastically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took the spoon out of his mouth. He waved it lightly at Miroku. "I've been meaning to ask you. Which whale did that chick let out?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "One of yours, I think. The lively one, Kagome." He paused. "Hey, your orca has the same name as the chick. What a coincidence."

"To think you couldn't get any slower."

"Shut up. Why you ask?"

Inuyasha frowned. "You said the girl touched her, right?" Miroku nodded as he slid into the chair across from him. His frown deepened. "That's weird. Kagome doesn't normally open up to strangers that easily, or so much let them touch her. You know her. When we first got her, she kept whipping me with her tail. She wouldn't let me near her for two months."

Miroku laughed. "Oh yeah, that was…" His laugh faded as he noticed the glare that Inuyasha was shooting him. "…not funny."

Inuyasha stirred his soup with his spoon. "Why was Kagome in the entrance pool?"

"They were cleaning out her tank."

"Oh."

"Hey, maybe she thought it was you or me," Miroku suggested. "It was feeding time. I usually don't feed 'em in the performance pool. But Kagome's a smart whale. If she didn't think it wasn't one of us, she wouldn't have gone out at all." Inuyasha grunted in response. "Also," he added. "Try to get in a better mood. Your moodiness is rubbing off Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened questioningly. "What happened?"

"Chiaki was trying to feed her earlier today," He answered. "She tossed him into the herring bin."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're the one who's supposed to be feeding her. What were you doing?"

"_I_ was taking a nap. I need my beauty sleep. Speaking of beauties," Miroku hastily added before he could make any snide remarks. "Didn't I ask you to befriend our dear two-legged Kagome?" He gestured to Kagome's table.

"I tried, but – Hey! Don't give that look! I actually attempted, okay? But for your information, it's practically impossible. No one can make friends with that fucking bitch."

Miroku laughed. "That's what you say when Kagome first arrived – Er, the one with the tail, I mean." He added. "But in the end, you worked it out."

"That's because I was getting paid, you twit."

"Well, you approach was probably all wrong." Miroku grinned knowingly. "You gotta be suave and sly. You need to capture her with you charm."

Inuyasha smirked. "So you had charm in the first place? (And I'm trying to talk to her, not flirt with her.)"

Miroku looked away haughtily. "I refuse to reply to your rude remark and look like a fool." He picked up his tray and walked away, and towards the she-devil.

"You were a fool to begin with," Inuyasha called out from behind.

Miroku ignored him and sat next to the minx with a charming grin on his face. Inuyasha looked away and muttered incoherently as he stabbed his salad with his fork. It wasn't long until his attention was caught by a soft girlish giggle. He looked up and nearly jumped at the unexpected sight.

There was Miroku, flirting. There was nothing unexpected about that. But, Kagome. This was a side of her that he never expected to see.

Her features had softened to a rather shy and flattered look, along with a shy smile gracing her lips. She would keep her eyes to her food but shot occasional glances at Miroku. Her voice was small since he couldn't really pick up what she was saying and she frequently swept her hair behind her ear. 

Inuyasha chuckled. Despite her loud, lively self, she was capable of being shy and quiet. It was a bit perturbing that Miroku was the one who was bringing out that side, but still, it was rather enjoyable to watch. Of course, knowing Miroku, this moment probably wouldn't last very long. 

As Miroku's hand started slide lower and lower, Inuyasha silently contemplated whether he should come over and "save" her. Well, to think of it, it was probably going to happen either way. Besides, he didn't feel like helping Kag – the she-devil. So saying, "She deserves it," was enough to satisfy him and eat without worrying. Not that he had any reason to worry to begin with. Or, um. 

Argh.

His eyes weren't looking, but his ears were listening. Inuyasha poke at his tomatoes as he patiently waited. Miroku and Kagome were chattering on and then – there was a silence. A shriek. Then, a nice audible slap echoed through the cafeteria. 

Inuyasha tried to bite his lip to sustain the laughter that was clogging his throat. Did he dare to look up? …Sure, why not? 

Kagome was storming out, her face redder than a beet, and Miroku was sliding back into the chair in front of Inuyasha with a meek grin, deliberately ignoring all the stares that were directing towards.

"You saw it coming," Inuyasha said.

"Shut up. It was calling out to me."

"Just like all the butts in the world are."

  
* * *

  
It was a nice afternoon. The sun was bright. The sky was clear. The birds were chirping like there was no tomorrow. And what was he doing? He was sweeping the floor at the back of the stadium. What a grand day.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. I'm gonna go drop this down the waste tunnel," Miroku motioned to the garbage bags in his hands. "I let Kagome out to the performance stage for awhile. Watch her for me, will you?"

Inuyasha grunted in response, never looking up from sweeping the floor. 

"Thanks, man." Miroku clapped him on the back and trotted down the flight of stairs.

Inuyasha stopped and watched him leave. Well, at least, he didn't have to take out the garbage to the waste tunnel. Yet, Miroku was able to do with a big smile on his face. That was kind of annoying. Nargh. 

"Hey." Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome at the end of the ramp. She smiled hesitantly. "I saw you here earlier, so I thought I'd stop by."

Inuyasha blinked, picked up the broom and dustpan, went into the backdoor of the stadium, and slammed the door close. Kagome gaped. She took in a deep breath and followed him inside. She immediately recognized the office she entered. It was the large one that she ran through when Miroku was chasing her. But Inuyasha wasn't in here. She looked around and saw him just go out through the curtain door.

"Hey!" she called out. "Wait!"

He didn't respond and she entered the performance stage with him. Immediately, they were greeted with cheerful clicks and whistles. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and recognized the whale in the pool as the one she had met the other day. She smiled but it faded once Inuyasha left her side. 

"Hey," she said, "Listen, I just wanted to come here and say sorry for earlier. I was being a real jerk and – Hey! Listen to me!"

Inuyasha didn't turn around. Instead, he continued down the stage towards the orca. But the moment he reached the pool's edge, an acute pain shot across his chest. He abruptly stopped. The pain emerged again, but this time sharper. His hand flew to his chest where his heart was and he squeezed it tightly. But the pain grew sharper and more painful by the minute.

"Don't ignore me!" Kagome said angrily as she stomped towards him. "I'm apologizing to you! You should show some courtesy by at least listening!"

He fell to his knees as his face twisted in agonizing pain. His vision started to blur and his ears started to buzz painfully. He could hardly feel Kagome's (the whale) presence as she swam in front of him, whistling with concern.

Kagome's eyes shot from the clicking orca to the kneeling Inuyasha, whose breaths were growing sharper and raspier. "Inuyasha?" she breathed. She slowly approached his side and kneeled down. She gasped once she glimpsed the twist of agony on his face. "Inuyasha!" She cried. Her hands gripped his arms tightly. "Inuyasha?! What's wrong?!"

His hand on his chest clenched tighter as the pain amplified. He could barely hear Kagome's screams.

"Inuyasha! What's the matter?! Somebody, help!" She cried out. "Anybody! Help! Call 9-1-1!"

Suddenly, his vision grew dark and he felt himself falling forward towards the pool before losing consciousness. 

_"Inuyasha!!"_

AN: Teehee! I'm gonna have fun writing this ficcie! ^___^ Oh, and I think knowing whether the human Kagome or the whale Kagome is being referred will be confusing. Well, I'll figure something out.


End file.
